1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reel device, more particularly to a reel device including a tubular winding body, and a handle unit disposed in and coupled rotatably to the winding body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,918, there is disclosed a conventional reel device that includes a spool unit mounted rotatably in a housing, and a handle unit that extends from the housing.
The aforementioned conventional reel device is disadvantageous in that it is relatively bulky. Furthermore, replacement of the electrical cable, when damaged, is inconvenient to conduct.